


Halloween Party

by downforgibsonscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downforgibsonscully/pseuds/downforgibsonscully
Summary: Scully doesn't understand having a office party for the FBI let alone a Halloween party. It was odd to her and she tells herself she isn't going because of how silly it is. But since Mulder told her she should show up she goes shopping for a custom in hopes to find something she'll like and think Mulder would like.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 13





	Halloween Party

Scully looked at her calendar Mulder had hanging and sighed when she saw the date, for it was the 31st of October and that meant the office party. Why the FBI had a office party on Halloween was beyond Scully. But she knew that Mulder would want her to dress up and Scully wasn't into the whole dressing up thing. In all honestly Scully would think that Mulder would want to go out dancing under the full moon or something like that. Laughing to herself she crossed her arms. 

"What's so funny Scully?" Mulder asked while walking into the office. 

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something funny." Scully said. 

Mulder walked over to his desk and sat down. "Are you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Mulder I don't really know if I am going to go. I mean I am not into the whole Halloween thing." Scully said while she placed her hands to the side of herself. 

"Scully you work on the X-files and Halloween isn't your thing?" Mulder said while laughing a little.

Scully rolled her eyes and looked down for a moment. 

"You have to go Scully everyone is going and I think you would have a lot of fun." Mulder said. 

"Well what are you going as?" Scully asked. 

"Me? A monster." Mulder said while he smiled. 

"A monster?" Scully asked while raising a brow. 

Mulder smiled even more as he crossed his arms and looked at Scully. "That's all you get Scully. You'll just have to see when you come tonight." 

A sigh left Scully's lips as she shook her head while she smirked a little. 

*****

Around five Scully asked her sister, Melissa to go custom shopping with her. Of course Melissa agreed and the two looked around in a few stores. As Scully was looking she sighed thinking the whole thing was just so silly to her. 

"I am glad you are going to this party Dana." Melissa said as she looked at some customs. 

"You are?" Scully asked while she kept her hands in her pockets and looked off to the side. 

"Yes you are so up tight and I feel like this will help you loosen up." Melissa said. 

"Loosen up?" Scully asked. 

Melissa looked over at Scully and smiled a little. "Come on Dana we both know that you are all work and no play kind of girl." 

Scully sighed but she knew it was true. 

"How about this one?" Melissa said picking up a cat custom. 

"I hate cats." Scully said. 

"I always forget that." Melissa said while she put the custom back. 

Scully then went into the next aisle and looked around. As she was walking the Halloween store started playing Gypsys, Tramps and Thieves by Cher. Scully hummed the song then looked up wondering why the hell they were playing that. She then got lost in her own thoughts, wondering what Mulder was dressing up as. 

A monster was all he said to her. But it made her wonder what kind. There were so many monsters that Scully could see Mulder being. He could be a alien, the one thing he long to find. That made her laugh a little to herself, for she could see him truly dressing as one. 

"Dana come here I found the perfcted custom for you." Melissa said causing Scully to snap out of her thoughts and walk back over to her sister. 

When Scully walked over to her sister she saw her holding up Poison Ivy custom. Shaking her head she crossed her arms. "I am NOT wearing that." 

"Why not? You are a redhead and so is Pamela." Melissa said while she smiled brightly.

"Pamela?" Scully asked. 

"That's one of her many names." Melissa said. 

Sometimes Scully forgot how much of a nerd her sister truly was. Sighing once more she shook her head. "Why do I bother fighting with you? All right if I try it on would it please you?" 

"Yes it would." Melissa said while she handed the custom to Scully. Then she looked over at a worker. "Hi we need a dressing room." 

Scully looked down at the custom as Melissa spoke to the worker. Then she walked into the dressing room and looked at herself for a moment. She thought about how stupid this was. Why was she even trying this custom on? Why was she even going to this party? Was it just because she wanted to see Mulder? Mulder...He seemed to be on her mind a lot today. Would he like her custom? 

Shaking her head, Scully put on the custom and looked at herself for a long time. A small blush formed on her cheeks, for she never saw herself as the sexy type. But this custom made her feel sexy. 

Meanwhile Melissa looked at her watch then back at the dressing room door. "Dana? Are you all right in there?" She asked. 

"Y---Yes...Sorry." Scully said while she looked down. 

"Well come on out. I wanna see how it looks." Melissa said while she smiled brightly. 

Scully then opened the door and Melissa stood there smiling even more than she was before. But Scully thought that she was going to laugh at her so she placed her hands on her hips and huffed. 

"Are you going to laugh at me?" Scully asked. 

"Of course not Dana. It looks really good on you." Melissa said. 

"Are you sure?" Scully asked. 

"Wow what a hottie." A man said as Scully gasped and covered herself with the door. 

"I work for the FBI hit on me again and I will take you in." Scully said as the guys took off. 

"Dana they were just being nice." Melissa said as she walked over to the door. 

Scully sighed. "I am not use to being ht on." 

"Yeah I can tell." Melissa said. "Maybe Fox can change that." She added. 

"And what do you mean by that?" Scully asked while she blushed a little. 

Melissa smiled brightly as she laughed a little. "Oh, nothing. Come on we should get going." She said while walking away. "Your date will be waiting." 

"DATE?!" Scully yelled as she looked at her sister. "It's not a date." She said. 

"Sure it's not." 

\-----

When Scully got to the party she kept her coat on and looked around. Everyone was dressed up and dancing. A sigh left her lips as she stood in the corner. "Hey there agent Scully." One of her co-workers said as Scully looked over to the side and smiled a little, giving him a nod then looked down to the ground. 

Her bright blue eyes slowly lowered to the ground feeling as nervous as she could ever get. Soon she saw two big fuzzy feet in front of her and moved her head to the side wondering who or what the hell it was. When she looked up she saw Big Foot in front of her. 

"Oh, Gosh Mulder is that you?" Scully asked. 

Taking off the head, Mulder smiled brightly at Scully. "I told you I was a monster. The one and only Big Foot and you, Scully you are?" Mulder asked. 

"Leaving." Scully said. 

"Don't go Scully you just here right? Come on I'll dance with you." Mulder said as Scully looked at him for a moment. 

"Mulder..." Scully said. 

Mulder held out his hand to Scully and smiled brightly at her. Soon Scully sighed and placed her hand inside of Mulder's. 

"Oh, but Scully you gotta lose the coat." Mulder said while he smiled at her. 

Scully looked down at her coat feeling a blush forming on her cheeks. Then she took off the coat slowly. As she took it off, Mulder couldn't stop looking at her. 

"Wow..." Mulder said.

"What?" Scully asked. 

"Nothing...You just look so....Beautiful." Mulder said while Scully blushed brightly. 

"Shut up Mulder and take my hand before I change my mind." Scully said as she smiled at him. 

As a slow song started up, Mulder took Scully's hand and slowly walked with her. He then placed a hand on Scully's hip, causing Scully to blush even more than before. Her bright blue eyes then looked up at Mulder. Taking a deep breath in she placed one of her hands on his shoulder and started to move with him. 

Soon Scully didn't feel so nervous and she laid her head on Mulder's chest, closing her eyes slowly. This was nice, Scully thought to herself. A small smile formed on Mulder's lips as he looked down at Scully. Honestly she could have worn anything and to him she'd look beautiful. Slowly he moved his hand from Scully's hip to her short red hair. Then he ran his fingers through her hair slowly. 

Right then and there he could tell her that he loved her. But Mulder wasn't sure how Scully would react to that. But he did, he truly loved Scully and wanted nothing but happiness for her. 

When Scully opened her eyes once more she looked back up at Mulder. Their eyes locked with each other and soon their heads were moving closer to each other, their lips so close to each other's. Scully felt herself blushing once more. But before they could kiss Skinner dumped into them causing Scully to snap out of it. 

"Oh, I am sorry agent Scully." Skinner said while Scully looked over at him. 

"It's all right sir...I...I'll be back." Scully said then took off as Mulder stood there for a moment.

\------

Scully felt her heart racing as she walked down the hall away from the party. She then placed a hand on her heart and sighed as she closed her eyes. As she was getting herself together Mulder walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. This caused Scully to jump a bit. 

"Mulder...I should go." Scully said softly. 

"Scully I want to tell you something and I can't keep it to myself anymore." Mulder said but she kept her back to him. 

"Mulder...Please don't say it." Scully said under her breath. 

"What are you afraid of Scully?" Mulder asked. 

Scully slowly turned and looked at Mulder for a long time. Searching in his eyes she slowly placed both of her hands on Mulder's cheeks. "Everything..." She whispered. 

Mulder placed both of his hands on Scully's hands and leaned in slowly pressing his lips onto hers. Scully blushed deeply as she slowly closed her eyes, kissing Mulder back softly. 

"I love you Scully." Mulder whispered softly. 

"I---I love you too..." Scully whispered while she blushed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this one up after I did my drawing of Scully soooo here is what I came up with. I know it's not even close to Halloween but it's one of my favorites and idk I just thought this would be light heart it and fun to do. =]


End file.
